Apple
by xxEmeralds27xx
Summary: Bella is a baby, who Rose finds. Rose will do anything to keep her, but Edward has some trouble retaining himself from drinking her blood. As Bella grows up the more he wants her, but not just for blood lust. For love. Suck at summaries. ExB normalparings
1. Don't hurt my baby!

**Here's my story. I hope you enjoy.**

**RPOV**

I was driving through Seattle heading to the mall. I was going to get a new Prada Bag. My old one was getting **too** old.

I was all by myself tonight, not that it mattered. I'm a hot vampire for god's sake, I can protect myself.

All of a sudden I heard a babie's cry, and my car came to an immediate stop. I turned my head to see a baby girl laid out on the sidewalk all alone.

I got out of my car and walked over to her. She was the one of the cutest babies I have ever seen.

I picked her up seeing a small locket around her neck. I opened it and a small piece of paper fell out of it.

It was a note...

_Dear Reader,_

_This is Isabella Marie. She is my newborn baby, but I can't afford to keep her or put her into adoption. She also has no family who I can trust to leave her with. So whoever finds her, please take good care of her or help her find a loving family. Her birthday is on September 18th._

_Please and Thank you,_

_Miss. S_

I read the letter about fifty times before I put it back into the locket. I then looked at Isabella. She was fast asleep in my arms. I smiled, walked to my car and put her into the passenger seat.

I forgot all about why I came to Seattle while I drove back home to Forks, but finding a baby was way better than a Prada Bag. When I was human a baby was all I wanted, but becoming a vampire I could have no such thing. Now I could, and I knew I couldn't be happier.

I made it back to the house in two hours. I parked my car into the garage and brought Isabella inside with me.

Alice was the first to greet me, and she wasn't at all happy.

"WHY ON EARTH DO I SEE YOU WITH A BABY!" she yelled at me, "YOU KNOW WE CAN'T HAVE ONE. SHE WILL EXPOSE US ALL!" Isabella then woke up, and started crying. I hushed her, but she wouldn't stop. I turned to Alice and glared at her.

"SHE'S MINE!" I screamed at her, "SHE'S STAYING WITH US! SHE HAS NO WHERE TO GO, AND I'M NOT SENDING HER AWAY!"

Usually Alice is the one who is okay with this type of stuff, but lately Jasper has been having trouble with our diet.

"Fine, let's see what everyone else has to say about this," Alice said. She then called a family meeting. I groweled at her, but she pretended she didn't hear it.

We sat down in the living room where everyone else was already seated. Everyone seemed relaxed except Jasper and Edward. Wait a sec, Edward?

Edward, under Carlisle, is usually strong enough to ignore human scents. But now he was holding his breath and his eyes were pitch black. I was started to fear for Isabella. By instinct I held her closer to me.

Carlisle started to speak, "Alice what's this meeting about?" he asked as if he didn't already know. I was holding a baby, shouldn't the subject be obivious?

"This meeting is about Rosalie and her wanting to keep this baby," she pointed towards me, "But it's too dangerous. As all of you know Jasper is having trouble resisting human blood. It only makes it worst to have a human baby around," again with Jasper this Jasper that, well what about me? I saw Edward roll his eyes at me. _Shut it Edward. _He just rolled his eyes again.

I hate it how he can read minds. There are no secrets in this house.

"I see," Carlisle spoke, "Well maybe this baby would help Jasper. You know if he gets used to being around humans, then maybe he will be able to control himself."

Is Carlisle taking my side? Did he recently lose his mind?

"Are you agreeing with her?" Alice asked astonished, asking the same question that was running through my mind.

"No, I'm just saying this baby..." again with this baby. She has a name.

"She has a name, Carlisle," I sneered, "Her name is Isabella."

"Naming the food Rosalie?" Emmett laughed. God he can be so imature.

"Emmett, no sex for a month," I told him. That'll shut him up.

"Oh come on Rose," he begged. I shot daggers at him, "Okay Okay," he put his hands up in surrender.

I turned my head to Carlisle, "Can I keep her? I've always wanted a baby, and now I have the chance to have one. It's either she stays, or we leave. It's your choice," I told them. I just knew I couldn't leave her.

Esme then stepped into the conversation, "She's staying," she stated, and I knew I won. Carlisle couldn't say no to her.

"Then it's settled," Carlisle said, "Edward are you okay?"

Edward looked at Carlisle and nodded, "Are you sure? You look a little tense."

"I'm fine," He said quickly using up some of his air. Alice's eyes suddenly went blank, then a second later became normal.

Fear masked her face, "Emmett get him out of here!"

"What?" He asked confused.

"GET EDWARD OUT OF HERE!" she repeated looking at Edward, then turning her gaze on Isabella. Then I understood. I stood up and guarded Isabella, preparing for what might come.

**Do you like the first chapter? Well Review and tell me. Eventually it will be in Bella's POV most of the time. But with her being a baby and all, it doesn't really work. I might have EPOV in here too.**


	2. Talk

**Hello. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was busy with sports. This chapter is also in Rosalies point of view, but eventually it will be Edward and Bella's POV.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**P.S. in the last chapter i had a typo with Bella's birthday. Her birthday is on the 13th not the 18th. Sorry about my mistake. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHPT!**

RPOV

I glared at Edward, waiting for him to pounce. I was surprised it was Edward not Jasper having trouble keeping his control.

_Edward if you hear me, STOP WANTING TO KILL MY BABY!_ I yelled at him. His eyes flickered to mine, but quickly turned back to Isabella, his prey.

Emmett started to follow Alice's orders. At vampire speed he got up to grab him, but as fast as he launched to stop him Edward was launching for Isabella.

I held her tight but not too tight so I wouldn't hurt her or worse kill her myself. Edward reached for her but I quickly kicked him away, making him land across the room.

Emmett tried again to stop him, including Carlisle and Jasper. This time they actually got him, grabbing his arms and pushing him against the wall trapping him.

"Edward calm down," Carlisle demanded in a **caPlm** voice, while Edward struggled for escape.

"Edward, please, hold your breath. It will help," Alice suggested. Knowing her she probably saw that it would work. And it did, Edward held his breath and started to calm down. Eventually he calmed down enough that he could be released.

He looked down at the ground and then looked up at me with sorry eyes, "Rosalie—,"

"Don't," I interrupted him, "I know," I assured him. I knew it wasn't entirely his fault for wanting to eat my new baby. _But if you ever try again I will surely kill you, and I will enjoy it._ I threatened him, and he nodded.

"Edward are you okay?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't know what came over me, she smells so… delicious," he told Carlisle, and I growled. I didn't like how he talked about her like she was a piece of meat.

"Edward she must be your singer," Carlisle told him.

"My what?"

"His what?"

We both asked at the same time. We looked at each other real quick then turned our attention back to Carlisle.

"Your singer, also known as your _la tua cantante, _it is a name that the Volturi uses to describe how her blood affects you. In this case Isabella blood sings to you Edward," he explained. I turned and glared at Edward. How dare his singer be _my _Isabella? He is just going to make life more difficult than it needs to be.

"Umm, I'm going to go to my room," he mumbled and ran upstairs.

"Why so sensitive?" I asked. He was acting like such a cry baby. Speaking of babies I looked down at Isabella who was now asleep. I was surprised how she could fall asleep after almost being killed by a vampire.

I looked up and saw Alice glaring at me, "Rosalie you are such a bitch."

"What's up your butt?" I asked.

"Why so _sensitive_?" she repeated me in disbelieve, "He almost killed her, and you wonder why he is so sensitive to the situation?" she asked.

I looked down in shame. She was right of course, but I was more concerned about Isabella.

I looked back up at her and everyone around me, "Umm, I'm going to go speak to Edward," I told them running up to his room with Isabella in my arms. I arrived outside his door.

_Edward? Can I come in?_ I asked him. The door then opened. Edward was lying on his back on the black leather couch.

"What do you want Rosalie?" He asked slightly annoyed.

I cleared my throat before speaking, "Well I usually don't do this because…well…you know me," he looked up at me confused waiting for me to say something. "I want to…apologize for being such a bitch, as Alice puts it," I told him, "I was being entirely insensitive to how you would be feeling to the situation. I just am thinking more for Isabella than of anyone else around me. You know how I feel about being a mother, I wouldn't want to lose her now that I have her," I explained.

"Rosalie you shouldn't be apologizing. For all the things you should apologize for, this isn't one of them," Edward told me. _What do you mean? I was being a selfish bitch. _He chuckled at my words. "Finally realized it didn't you?" he laughed. I glared at him. _Shut up. Now tell me why I shouldn't apologize._

"Rosalie, I was about to _kill_ her. You have every right to hate my guts. I know I hate mine right now. I'm embarrassed that I couldn't control myself, I thought I could but obviously I couldn't," He explained.

"Edward everyone slips up once in a while," I informed him.

"Yea, but I almost killed a baby," he said with a sad voice.

"No you didn't," I told him. He looked up at me confused, "If you almost killed her, she would be dead. You wouldn't have missed," I explained, "Showing that you still did have some control."

"Rosalie, why are you being so nice?" he asked me.

I looked down confused, "I don't know, I guess Isabella softened me up a bit. But if you tell anyone outside this family that I was nice, I will make you pay," I threatened. He laughed.

"Deal," he responded, then he hesitated before speaking, "Umm, do you mind if I make a suggestion?" he asked. _No, but it doesn't mean I'll use it._ I thought. He nodded, "Well my suggestion is to not call Isabella, Isabella. The name is too long," he told me.

"What do you suggest we call her?" I questioned.

He smiled, "Bella."

"Bella?" I repeated, actually liking the name.

"Yes Bella. Beautiful Bella…" he said trailing off.

"Okay, Bella it is," I said looking at her with love in my eyes.

**How was it? If you don't like Rosalie being so nice, remember Bella has softened her up a bit, but not enough to change her bitchy ways completely. Please Review. I hope for 20! More would be good too.**


	3. More Control

**Hello I jumped a month. Yea I know that isn't to big of a jump, but I think the next chapter I will one that puts Bella at a speaking age, or teen years. Well anyway I hope you enjoy another chapter. Oh and only eleven reviews last chapter? Come on people Review, I love Reviews, it keeps me writing. **

RPOV

It's been a month since the incident when Edward attacked Bella. Edward still thinks she smells…delicious, but he is slowly able to keep his control better. His technique is to be with Bella for an hour, and gradually add on until he can be with her all day. So far it's been working, but I'm not ready to put my guard down yet.

Within a month nothing has really happened yet, but I hear nothing really happens until the second and third month. So pretty much all that has happened in this month is she cries about every two hours giving us all a headache, but I adore her so much I just ignore the pain in my head.

I was sitting in the living room giving Bella a bottle of formula (women vampires can't produce milk), when Edward walked into the room. I looked up at him quickly then turned my attention back to Bella.

"Umm, Rosalie?" Edward asked me, without looking at him I thought _what do you want?_ He hesitated before answering, "Well can I, you know, do what you're doing now?" he asked quickly. I looked up at him with a glare in my eyes. He looked a little frightened.

"Why would I let you fucking do that?!" I yelled at him, "After what you almost did to her, why would you even ask?!" Was he insane? Did he seriously think I was ready for him to touch her? He must be crazy.

"I'm not crazy," he denied, "I know it has only been a month, but I can't help but want to be near her. She is like the positive side of a magnet pulling, me, the negative side in. Please Rosalie, I'm begging you to let me do this one thing. Ask Alice if that will make you feel better, just please," he begged. I continued to glare at him, _Why should I?_ I growled in my head.

He thought for a minute, and then a smirk came onto his face, "I'll tell everyone that you were nice to me once," he told me. I became shocked; _I told you that you would pay if you told anyone, _I sneered to him. He just grinned at me and said, "I'm willing to pay the price if you won't let me finish giving her milk."

"You bastard, you must really want to hold her if you are willing to go against me," I told him. He just nodded, "Fine, but if you do anything, _anything,_ that crosses my line you won't be able to even look at her for two years," I threatened.

He put his right hand down and raised his left hand saying, "I square I won't hurt her."

"Okay sit down next to me, and I'll hand her over to you," I directed. He sat down and held his arms out for her. I looked at Isabella one last time before handing her to him. He then took the bottle and softly put it in her month. Edward smiled at her when she started to drink the milk, it was a cute sight.

Edward looked at me and smiled, "Thank you," he said to me. _No problemo,_ I told him.

Just then Emmett came crashing down the stairs, Edward and I turned our heads to look at him laughing to see his back on the floor.

"Jasper that was not funny!" Emmett yelled. Jasper then appeared on the steps.

"Oh…yes…it…is…!" Jasper said between laughs.

"What happened?" I asked, wondering how my Emmett got into that position. It wasn't common to see a vampire fall flat on its ass.

Jasper looked at me and smiled, "Simple, I pushed Emmett down the stairs when he wasn't looking. He can be so clueless, he could have stopped himself from falling," Jasper explained.

"No I couldn't," Emmett whined then turned to look at me, "Rose I think I hurt my lips during the fall, could you come here and make them feel better," he asked me.

I rolled my eyes and got up and walked over to him. I place one of my hands on his cheek and said, "Let me make you feel better sweetie," I told him. I leaned forward, and right before our lips touched I slapped him across the head, "That's for being so clueless," I criticized, and then I leaned in and kissed his lips, "That's for being such a silly teddy bear," I laughed and kissed him again making it more passionate. God did I love him; he was definitely the perfect man for me. His lips moved with mine and we did this for about three minutes, before Edward interrupted us.

"Rosalie…?" he started before I interrupted him.

"Edward don't you see I'm busy here," I said angrily, I just wanted to continue our make-out session. Emmett laughed at my eagerness to get back to him.

"Well Rosalie, Bella is done with her milk, and I thought you would want her back afterwards," Edward told me. I sighed and got up, he was right I would want her back even more than to get back to kissing Emmett. "Seriously Rose?" Edward asked surprised.

"What?" I asked, what did I think?

"Would you serious want to get back to Bella than to Emmett?" he asked. If I were human I would be blushing now. _Shut it Edward before Emmett thinks something stupid._

"Rose?" Emmett whined, "You don't love me anymore?" I growled at Edward. _Thanks a ton. _

"No Emmett I will always love you, _and_ I always spend time with you. I just want to hang out with Bella for a little while," I explained to him.

"But you've been hanging around with Izzy so much that you have no more time for me. Don't take this the wrong way, there is nothing wrong with you always being with her, but it is just her. I am always out of the equation. Don't you think I want to be a parent too?" he asked me. Have I really been leaving him out? Yeah I guess I have. Wait did he call Bella Izzy?

"Emmett did you call Bella Izzy?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's my nickname for her. I thought I would call her something different than everyone else so that when she is older I would be the only one allowed to call her that," he explained to me in his own language. I had a little trouble following that, but I thought it was sweet how he wanted to be a part of her life, it was so Emmett.

"Emmett let's go to our room with Bella. Tell her more about you," I told him, and he smiled joining me to go to our room.

EPOV

I watched as Rosalie and Emmett took Bella away. I felt like a piece of my heart left when she did. I turned my head to look at Jasper who was now sitting on the chair nearest to the TV. He moved there when Rose and Emmett were having one of their make-out sessions.

He looked at me confused, wondering what I was feeling.

"What Jasper?" I asked slightly annoying, he had been starring at me for about ten minutes.

He shook his head to come back to reality. He then asked, "Are you feeling a connection to Bella?" he asked me. _Yes_. I said in my head.

"No," I lied I didn't want him think anything of it. Truthfully I felt like I had to protect Bella from everyone around her, even Rose, though I knew she would never hurt her.

Alice then came skipping into the room. She just came back from shopping in Seattle. It was a few hours away from where we were living now, South Beach. **(Sorry if before I put them in Forks, I just want them to end up there later in my story) **As she skipped in she stopped turned to look at me, smirked, and then turned to Jasper. What the hell was that about?!

"Alice, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked her. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Nope," she said popping the P, "So Jasper did you miss me?" she changed the subject. I knew she was hiding something from me, and I was going to find out sooner or later, even if it was later.

**So I put some of EPOV in this chapter. I know it was a short one, but I felt that Rosalie POV is interesting when it comes to being a mother. Eventually it will mostly BPOV, but since she's a baby that doesn't really work out. PLEASE REVIEW! AGAIN I HOPE FOR 20. **


	4. Why?

**Another Chapter! This one is still when Bella is a baby, but I am pretty positive that the next chapter will be when she is older. Please review, I'm still hoping for about 20! Sorry if this chapter isn't as exciting as the others. I hope it is!**

RPOV

It's been a few months and Bella still hasn't spoken yet. I've been trying to teach her how to Rose and Emmet, but nothing yet has happened. All she says is 'goo goo' or 'gah gah'.

Edward was now holding her, and he looked so cute. Not in the 'he is so hot' type of cute, more of the 'Aw how adorable' type of cute. His eyes were glowing every time he looked at Bella. I was obviously now allowing him to hold her more often. It has been a while since the incident, and I thought it was time to give him another privilege for keeping his control.

Now here I am watching him hold my beautiful Isabella.

Bella suddenly yawned and closed her eyes, falling asleep. God is she cute! Edward looked up at me wondering if I wanted her back. I nodded. He handed her over to me, but once she was fully in my arms she woke up and started crying.

That has never happened before; usually she just stays asleep when she is handed over to me. Thinking quickly I handed her back to Edward, and she became quiet again. She opened her eyes and looked at him and said her first word, "Edward," then she snuggled back into him.

My eyes were wide opened, surprised at what she did and said. I never tried teaching her his name, and suddenly I felt a wave of jealousy wash through me. Why would she say his name and not mine? I was the one who found her, and he, _he_ tried to kill her. Everything was so messed up.

"Rosalie…?" Edward asked concerned. I looked up at him.

"What?!" I asked louder than I intended.

His eyes looked sad, "Nothing," he told me, "I need to talk to Carlisle," he said handing Bella over to me. She though started crying again. Edward looked at her and asked, "Please be good," he told her and then she stopped crying. Edward then left the room.

EPOV

I felt bad for Rosalie. I knew it would have meant a lot to her if Bella spoke her name first, but I couldn't help but feel happy for myself. She said _my_ name first, mine. To me it felt like she wasn't saying just my name, she was forgiving me for trying to kill her.

Though once she said my name, a question came up in my head. Shouldn't I be able to read her mind? I never really thought of it before now. Once she said my name, I knew she must have been thinking something. She actually could have been thinking something ever since she came into our life. I had to ask Carlisle.

I was outside his office waiting for him to call me in.

"Come in Edward," he called from the inside of his office. I opened the door and there he was sitting at his desk. He looked up at me and asked, "So what brings you here Edward?"

"I have a question to ask," I told him. He motioned his hand for me to continue, "I can't read her mind," I said.

"That's not a question," he said to me.

"No it's not, my question is why can't I read her mine?" I asked.

"Whose mind?" he asked me confused. Who else's mind is there? He already knows I can read the whole family.

"Isabella's mind," I told him, pronouncing every syllable of her name.

"Oh," he said finally realizing who I was talking about, "And you can't read hers?" He asked me.

"Why else would I come to you? If I could read her mind, then there wouldn't be a problem would there?" I asked annoyed. Carlisle usually wasn't this slow to catching on to things.

He looked a bit shock by how I responded, but quickly shook it off, "Okay Edward, I'm sorry for being a bit slow today. I'm just surprised that you can't read her mind," he told me. I suddenly felt a bit guilty for spazing** (sorry if spelled wrong)** out like that. It was very immature.

"I apologize Carlisle," I said to him with guilt, "I shouldn't have said that. I guess I'm just irritated right now," I explained.

"It is quite alright Edward," he forgave, "Now tell me more about your predicament," Carlisle told me.

"It's simple really; I just can't read her mind. It's like she is not on the same channel as everyone else is," I explained. He nodded.

"Well, Edward, all I can guess is that because she is your singer, it prevents you on hearing her mind. Sort of like how we hunt. We give ourselves to our senses, not really knowing what we are doing. So maybe because she smells better than any other human, it is tough to use your power sense on her. Does that make any sense?" Carlisle asked me.

"Uh no," I told him, it seriously sounded like rubbish. **(I seriously don't know what Carlisle meant either. I just sort of wrote stuff down) **

"Maybe this will make more sense," he said, "Something about her makes you not hear her mind," he told me.

I growled in frustration, "Carlisle, I already know that. My question is what about she keeps me from reading her mind?" I asked again.

"Sorry Edward, I don't have a logical answer to that. My apologizes son," he said to me.

I groaned, "It's alright Carlisle, thanks for trying," I told him, and then I left the room. I didn't know what to do now, but soon decided to go to Bella. Maybe if I hang around her more, I will answer some of my questions.

I headed to where she would be, but was suddenly stopped by Alice. She had the same huge smile on her face, like she was waiting for something to happen.

"What Alice? You keep giving me this look, and it is really starting to annoy me. I keep asking you to tell me, but you always leave avoiding answering. Could you at least tell me how long before I find out?" I asked her.

She then thought about my question and thought it was safe to answer, "Edward, you won't find out until…," she looked at her watch before finishing her statement, "…until about seventeen years from now. Yeah that's about right," she told herself, before turning her attention back to me.

Seventeen years? I had to wait seventeen years, before I find out what she is so happy about, "This is so unfair Alice," I complained.

She just smiled, "Life is unfair my dear brother," then she left to her room. I groaned; she is such a pest. After talking to her I continued my short journey to Bella.

Rosalie was still holding her. I smiled at how much love Rosalie showed towards Bella. It makes me happy to know that Rose can finally be a mother.

Rosalie looked up at me confused, "Why did you go to Carlisle? You never go to him unless something is really bothering you," she asked.

I glared at her, "It is none of your damn business," I told her.

"Okay," she put her hands up in surrender, "You don't have to tell me, but if you respond like that again you won't be able to hold Bella for a long time. I don't want her to be held by someone who can't keep themselves in control," she threatened, and what a threat it was. Suddenly Bella started crying again, and said, "Edward." A wave of happiness went through me. She reached for out to me, and I looked at Rosalie questioning. She nodded in defeat, knowing that she couldn't keep Bella away from me.

I took her out of Rosalie's arms, and Bella instantly cuddled into me. I smiled at her, and whispered, "Bella." She looked up at me with her brown eyes and smiled, "I will always be with you," I told her. Then she fell asleep in my arms. Right then I knew what I said was true.

**So how was it? Good? Please Review! Next chapter she will be older, and possibly move to Forks. **


	5. Bella has a date!

**A NEW CHAPTER. Sorry for taking so long, but I was having some writers block. Thank you all for the Reviews, i hope for at least 25 more. Bella is now 13. If you wanted me to write a chapter of her in earlier years, just let me know. They won't be super long, but with give you information on how she was raised. They will be called: Bella at 1,2,3, etc. whatever age you want her to be. But I might not write all of them, just a few. Other than that I'm still continuing this story. **

**EnJoY () Parentheses are Bella's thoughts.**

BPOV 13 years old

I woke up with a sigh. I took a whiff of the air smelling the traditional Cullen breakfast meal: eggs and bacon (Yum bacon is so good!). The smell of breakfast always got me up in the morning, so I immediately swung my legs off my king sized bed. I headed towards my walk in closet, but tripped on my way falling right on my ass.

"Ouch," I murmured, faintly hearing laughter coming from downstairs. I frowned (Stupid super oversensitive vampire hearing!). Putting my hands on the floor to help push me up, I got back on my two left feet. Walking more carefully, I made it to my walk-in-closet that was even bigger than my room. I thought it was ridiculous of how big it was, but Alice told me that it was just a way of life to have your closet bigger than the place you sleep in.

I stepped inside the closet and was not surprised to find an outfit already prepared for me. This of course was Alice's doing. She also told me once that my sense of style was crappy, so she gave herself the job of choosing my outfit for every day of the week except Saturday. Saturdays were the only days I could choose an outfit for myself.

The attire she had picked out for me included light ripped jeans and a green shirt that flows out at the bottom. It wasn't really an outfit I would have picked out myself, but I wasn't in the mood to argue with Alice.

Once I got dressed I went downstairs seeing Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward sitting on the couch. They all turned their heads to look at me, and instantly I felt my face heat up (Damn my blushing curse!). Emmett started laughing, but was then hit in the head by Rosalie.

Rosalie to me acted like my mom, though in public she was just my friend (Rosalie was too young looking to pass as being an adoptive parent. Though Rose was the one who found me all alone on the streets of Seattle, and she raised me since then.

I smiled at each one of them, but stopped my gaze as they met Edward. He was truly a God. His bronze hair shined even in the littlest light. His high cheek bones and perfect nose made the face of a hotter Adonis, though my favorite feature of him was his eyes. Sure the color was the same as the others, but they seemed more pronounced and just more beautiful.

I realized that I was gawking at him again, so I quickly shook my head and smiled at him. Once he smiled back with his 'oh so dazzling smile' I headed into the kitchen. It didn't surprise me that everyone on the couch got up and followed me.

I smiled as I sat down on my stool and waited for breakfast to be served. Esme was at the stove ready to deliver. Esme acted like my mother in public.

She turned around with a plate in her hands and sat it down in front of me. She smiled at me as I immediately started to devour down the food.

"So Bella are you excited for your first day at school?" Alice asked sitting in the seat next to me. I froze and stopped eating my breakfast turning my attention to her. Today was my first day at Forks Jr. High, and this time we were all staying until I graduated. The only problem with this was that Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were all going to have to hide away until sophomore year. Sophomore year they were going to join me in school.

I realized I haven't answered the question and came back to reality, "Umm, I don't know Alice. You tell me," I answered and I heard my family laugh behind me.

Alice smiled, "Bella you're going to have an awesome time, trust me," she told me.

"How could I not trust you, you freakin' see the future," I responded, and hearing laughter cloud up the room, "But can I stay home with you guys? I'll miss you all too much," I asked trying to sound cute.

Rosalie butted in this time, "You're going, and that's final," she demanded in a motherly tone.

"Fine," I grumbled, getting up and grabbing my backpack. I stood and turned to see everyone looking at me, "Who is going to drive me?" I asked thinking that it would be Rose who volunteered, but to my surprise Edward raised his hand.

"I'll take you," he told me, but it almost sounded like a question as he glanced at Rose. She nodded, and Edward smiled. He then suddenly disappeared and appeared again opening the door for me (Super fast vampires.). I thanked him and walked over to his Volvo, but again before I could open the door Edward was there holding it for me.

I giggled while stepping into the car and sat down in the passenger's seat. Edward was already putting the car in gear.

We pulled out of the driveway and drove towards Forks Jr. High.

I looked out the window seeing how fast we were going, but I didn't mind it anymore. All of the Cullen's drive fast.

"So what made you volunteer to drive me today?" I asked curiously. He glanced at me for a sec and then turned his attention back to the road.

"I wanted too," he stated dropping the subject. I sighed; this tends to happen a lot. "So you're birthday is in a few weeks," he reminded me making me groan. He chuckled at my reaction.

"Why did you bring it up? You know I hate birthdays. I hate people spending money on me. I should have lived in China, I hear that on birthdays the kids give gifts to their parents," I told him.

He laughed and shook his head, "Bella you wouldn't want to live in China."

I looked at him, "And why not?" I argued

"In China, families would never get as big as ours. You like having a big family don't you?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's the greatest," I truthfully said.

He smiled, "Then I just proved my point," he said smugly.

I groaned, "You know you can be very annoying sometimes."

"Likewise," he responded.

We finally arrived at the school seeing other teenagers my age being dropped off. I immediately could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"I don't feel so good," I complained. Edward looked at me with concerned eyes.

"What hurts?" he asked worried.

"Oh nothing, just the good old nerves building up again," I assured him, and I could see him relax with relief.

"Bella you'll be fine. Everyone will love you," he comforted, and I surprising believed him.

"Okay, I better get out now before I'm late on my first day," I told him.

"Yeah you probably should," he leaned over and hugged me.

I released him and said, "Love you Edward."

He smiled, "Love you too," and then I stepped out of the car and he drove away.

I suddenly didn't feel so good, and it wasn't the nerves from before. Edward and I have always said 'love you' to each other, it was a family gesture, but something was different about it.

I decided just to shake it off and head to class. It wasn't hard to find because every room was numbered in order, and my homeroom was number 801.

I walked in to only see about fifteen kids in the classroom. They were all separated into groups talking about their summer. I sighed wondering if I, an adopted kid of vampires, would ever be accepted here.

I searched around the room for my homeroom teacher, Mrs. Kindle. I found her sitting at her desk, and I walked over to her.

She looked up when seeing the change in light, "Hello, you must be Isabella Cullen."

"Bella," I interrupted.

"Okay then, Bella how about you just take a seat at the desk with your name on it, just like the other kids," she instructed. I smiled at her before following orders.

I found my name and sat down. I turned to see who was sitting next to me. He had light brown hair and a cute face. As if he could feel my gaze he turned his attention to me.

He smiled, "Hey I'm Mike Newton," he introduced and then held his hand out.

I shook his hand, "Isabella Cullen, but I prefer Bella," I commenced back.

"Bella is a pretty name," he told me, "So tell me about you," he pressed.

I gave him a shy smile, "What do you want to know?"

His eyes squinted as if he were thinking and then answered, "How about your favorite color?"

"Topaz," I said without thinking, and then I blushed. It was my favorite color only because of the Cullen's eyes. I thought it was just so beautiful.

"What?" Mike asked chuckling a bit, "Something wrong with that color?"

"No, it just reminded me of something," I informed, hoping he wouldn't as what. Luckily he didn't, but I could tell he was curious, "What is your favorite color?" I asked turning the attention to him.

He smiled, "Depends on the day," was his answered.

"Okay, then what's your favorite color today?" I pressed.

"Brown, it's the color of your eyes," he told me a bit embarrassed. I was shocked a bit, but then I smiled. I never have been liked by a guy before, it was sort of refreshing. "Hey Bella?"

"Yeah," I looked into his eyes.

"I know this is sort of sudden, but would you like to go out with me this Friday?" he asked.

This caught me off guard, "I, uh…"

"I know this is out of the blue, but you seem pretty cool. Naturally I would like to get to know you better," He enlightened me.

I thought about it. I've never actually hung out with real humans before, and I thought of it as refreshing. Oh what the hell, "Sure Mike I'll go out with you," I answered.

His face brightened, "So where would you like to go?" he asked

"Well, I'm new so I don't know where much is, so you choose," I said.

"How about we go to a movie? The movie theater is in Port Angeles so we would need a ride. My parents are sort of busy, but I think my brother, Nick, could take us," he said.

"I don't know, would your brother mind driving us around?" I asked unsure.

"Oh he'll be fine with it, I'll just have to pay him some money," he assured.

"Well okay. How about you pick me up at six o'clock? Here's my address," I got out my pen and wrote my address on his hand. Once I written it he smiled at me.

The bell rang signaling first period to begin so he quickly whispered, "See you then," and left for his first class.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I met a few people, one I was pretty sure would become a good friend. Her name was Angela. She was a bit shy, but once you got her talking she was pretty cool.

"You're going out with Mike Newton!" she exclaimed, as if it was a big deal.

"Yeah," I blushed, "Is there something wrong with him?" I asked curiously. I truly knew nothing about him, except that he liked the color of my eyes.

"Well he can big a pretty big jerk sometimes, but other than that he is the cutest guy in our grade. It is sort of an honor to go out with him. Though I have no interest in him, his personality bothers me too much," she explained to me.

I suddenly was a bit nervous if I made the right chose to go out with him.

She saw my face and quickly said, "But that's just me, and besides I have this crush on this guy named Ben. He's the sweetest…," she chatted away, and then after hearing all about Ben it was time to go home.

I walked outside to see Edward's Volvo in the parking lot. I ran over to him carefully, and got in the car and he immediately started to drive home.

"Hi Edward," I said.

"Hi Bella how was your day?" he asked curiously.

"Great," I said enthused, and then I blushed wondering if I should tell him about Mike.

He looked at me and smiled, "What is causing that blush Bella?"

"I, um, have a date on Friday," I informed nervously. Suddenly he slammed the brakes until the car came to a stop.

"You have a _date_?" he asked in an angry tone.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" I asked a bit scared. I've never seen Edward this angry before. I instantly regretted telling him.

He forced himself to calm done, "No, there's no problem," he told me.

"Then why did you get angry?" I was extremely curious.

"I wasn't angry," he said sternly.

"Yes you were," I said knowingly.

"Bella just drop it," he pleaded.

"No," I said, I was very stubborn.

"You won't let this go," he said a matter of fact.

"You got that right," I told him.

"Fine, I'll tell you," he notified me. I sat there and waited, "When you told me you had a date, I suddenly felt very protective of you. Plus you're too young."

"Edward I'm thirteen," I reminded him.

"Too young," was all he said.

"I'm still going," I told him.

He looked at me and smiled, "Oh, no you're not," he stated.

I looked at him shocked, "You have no authority to do that," I said.

"You're right, I don't," he agreed, "But Rosalie does," he chuckled. I glared at him, it was more likely for Rose to agree with him, but I was hoping for once she would agree with me.

Edward then continued to go home. I didn't talk to him the rest of the way. We arrived and I walked inside with an attitude. I found Alice waiting for me excitedly.

"Bella, you have to let me help you get ready for your date!" she pleaded.

"Alice, I might not be able to go," I told her.

"Oh I know," she said, "but if Rose says yes, then I have to make you look hot!" she cheered. I giggled at her; she acted so funny when she was hyper.

"Wait don't you know her answer already?" with Alice being able to see the future, I thought she would know the outcome right now.

"No, Rosalie keeps changing her mind in my visions," she said a bit annoyed. It must be tough for her to not know.

All of a sudden, Edward put me on his back, and ran upstairs to Rose. She was on the computer playing solitaire (Ha a vampire playing solitaire, funny.).

"What?" she asked acknowledging Edward and me.

"Bella has something she wants to ask you," Edward told her.

She turned her body to face me, "What do you want to ask me, Bella?" she questioned.

"Um," I started anxiously, "I was wondering if I could go on a date with this guy named Mike Newton?" I asked a bit rushed.

She kept a straight face and said, "Sure, have fun."

My eyes went wide, "What?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"You can go, have a great time," she repeated. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh thank you, Rose!" I thanked, and then I left the room jumping for joy, "I have a date!" I cheered. I hope it goes well.

EPOV

"What?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

"You can go, have a great time," she repeated to Bella. Bella then hugged Rosalie, and left the room chanting 'I have a date' over and over again.

I on the other hand stayed and asked, "Are you out of your mind Rosalie," Bella was clearly too young to start dating.

"No Edward," she answered out loud, _but I expect you to keep an eye on her the whole time while she is on her date with Mike Newton. I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't know she would be safe._ She thought to me.

I smiled at her, "Thanks Rose, I'll keep a close eye on her," I was going to make sure _Mike Newton_ would do nothing to hurt Bella.

**Edward spying on Bella's date will be in the next chapter. That will be fun to wright. I didn't even know this was going to happen. I just write down what pops into my head. If you enjoyed the chapter please REVIEW! I hope for at least 25 or 30!**


	6. I Spy with my little eye

**Sorry that I didn't update in a while. I was having trouble figuring out how I wanted this to go, but here it is. I hope you enjoy. I hope for another 30 reviews. I would love more though!!**

**BPOV**

Friday came really quickly, and as suspected Alice was helping me prepare for my date with Mike.

"Alice can't I just go in my normal clothes? It isn't like I'm going to marry the guy," I whined. Alice glared at me and put on some mascara on my eye lashes.

"Bella everyone knows that on your first ever date you go wild with it," she mentioned.

"Then why didn't I know that?" I glared at her frustrated.

She put on a kind smile and said, "You don't get out much, that's why you don't know. It's like you live in a cage."

I stood up quickly almost making her mess up with my blush, "And whose fault is that?!"

Alice actually looked a bit scared, but laughed when Rose walked into the room. "She's at fault," she pointed.

Rosalie glared at Alice and then looked at me, "You look nice," she complemented.

I scowled, "Alice still isn't finished yet, and besides this isn't what I'm going to be wearing," I told her looking at my gray sweats and a plain white T, "You know Alice, she wouldn't allow me to go out like this."

"Yup," Alice jumped in, "By the time I'm done with her she is going to look hot!" Rose glared at Alice, so Alice changed her choice of words, "I mean beautiful," she giggled nervously.

Rose rolled her eyes and left the room, leaving Alice to torture me even more.

~***~

Once she was finished dressing me up, she allowed me to look into a mirror.

"C'mon Bella, look at yourself. You look hot…I mean beautiful," Alice told me. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. My mouth dropped a bit to see a hot… I mean beautiful lady standing in front of me. She had long wavy curls that shimmered in the light. Her eyes were so shadowy that it made her look seductive (Not that I would be seducing anyone), and her lips were full and pink. I was really surprised to know it was me.

The outfit I was wearing was a light jean skirt with a dark blue sweater over my white T-shirt. I looked good.

"Wow," I breathed, still in a bit of a shock.

Alice smirked in the mirror, "I know."

**EPOV**

It was the day of Bella's date, and I couldn't be more upset. She was just too young to be dating anyone. Also that Mike guy seems so sneaky, while Bella is so innocent.

It was almost seven and Rosalie was giving me instructions on how to 'spy' on Bella's date.

_Don't get too close, but don't be too far away. If Mike tries to put a move on Bella secretly do something so he can't do whatever. Don't let Bella see you, though that shouldn't be too hard since you're too fast. Definitely don't let Mike see you; we all want to stay here until her senior year. And I think that's it… Oh wait, if Mike lays one hand on her that makes Bella very uncomfortable kill him please. _

I turned my head to look at Rose and shook my head. She glared at me. _And why not?_

"Because that would make us have to leave anyways," I told her. She still glared at me but nodded her head in agreement.

Just then Alice came down and said, "I now present you with the new and improved Isabella Cullen." Bella then came walking down the winding staircase, and let me tell you, she looked really…beautiful.

When she was at the foot of the staircase she paused and asked, "So what do you think? Is it too much, because I defiantly think it is," she glared at Alice.

"You look wonderful, Bella," Rosalie told her, and then her eyes flicked to mine. _Remember if he touches her, kill him. _I shook my head at her.

I noticed that Bella was waiting for me to say something, so I quickly said, "You look nice." Her eyes looked sad for a moment before putting on a smile. Alice then started yelling at me. _YOU LOOK NICE! EDWARD YOU PRETTY MUCH TOLD HER THAT SHE LOOKS UGLY. QUICKLY MAKE IT UP NOW! _

"I mean you look beautiful Bella. Sorry you just caught me off guard for a second there," I told her. Her smile widened more.

"Thanks Edward that means a lot," Just then the doorbell rang, and she sighed, "You guys better disappear," and we did, but we listened from upstairs.

**BPOV**

Once they left the room, most likely listening in another room, I opened the door.

Mike was standing there wearing a casual shirt and jeans. He wore a huge grin that dropped when he saw what I was wearing.

"Wow Bella," he breathed, "You look hot." I blushed at this.

"C'mon let's go," I told him grabbing his hand, and dragging him to his brothers car.

**EPOV**

The moment they left, I ran to my Volvo to follow them. They were heading for the movies, so it wasn't hard to keep up with them. I listened in on their conversations.

**"So Bella do you play any sports?" Mike asked. **_**God Bella look hot tonight. I hope she doesn't find out that my 'brother' is really just a paid actor. I'm really lucky to have a rich dad. **_

**"No I'm not coordinated enough. I'm pretty much a klutz," Bella told him. "Oh that's too bad; by the way I play basketball. I'm actually the captain of the school team," **_**I bet that will impress Bella.**_

**"Cool," Bella just said. **_**I thought that would impress her! She just said Cool? Being captain should be the coolest thing in the world. Damn it!**_

I laughed at what he thought. I was relieved that Bella didn't care about him being captain of the basketball team; she was way too good for him. I wonder why she doesn't see it.

They didn't seem to talk for the rest of the ride to Port Angeles, but they occasionally asked a few questions about each other. I was starting to get really bored, and I wondered why I even came in the first place, but that thought ended when we arrived at the movie theater.

Once they got a parking spot, both Mike, Bella, and Mike's 'brother' got out of the car. Mike walked over to Bella and offered his hand to her. She smiled and took it continuing into the movie theater.

The moment they went in, I parked my car in a place where Bella wouldn't see it (because she knew it too well), and then I got out of my car and walked into the building.

As most theaters, there was a place to get your candy, drinks, and popcorn. Off to the side was a place to get your tickets, and then right beside a hallway was the person who collected the ticket.

I overheard Mike asking for three tickets for _Blade Trinity,_ his fake brother was old enough to get them in. **(Blade Trinity was the first movie to pop into my head)**

I walked to the ticket booth and asked for one ticket for _Blade Trinity_. After buying my ticket I walked over to the lady who collected the ticket, and handed it to her.

She looked up at me and froze. _My god he's hot. Snap out of it Katie! _Katie took my ticket, smiled and said, "Theater number ten, and enjoy the movie."

"Thank you, have a good night," I said to her. I was glad she didn't linger on my 'hotness'.

I walked through the long hallway passing many different movies. I eventually came to one that had the number ten above it. I pushed through the doors to see the previews still rolling. I took a seat in the way back, so no one would see me.

I saw that Mike and Bella were a few rows in front of me, so it would be easy for me to check on them.

Just when I thought I was safe, I saw Bella look around the movie theater, and her eyes past mine. Though before she could realize that I truly was there, I ducked under the seat.

**BPOV**

I swear I just saw Edward. Yet when I looked back at the spot, no one was sitting there. Though I still was pretty sure he was there, and besides he's a vampire, he could hide away very quickly.

Just in case he was there, I decided to joke around with him.

I turned my attention to Mike and asked, "Mike have you ever… I don't know… kissed a girl before?" Mikes head wiped around to look into my eyes.

"Uh, I don't know," he told me.

I looked at him curiously before adding, "Mike if you have I don't care, if you haven't… well maybe…," I trailed off. I heard a low growl behind me, and I immediately knew Edward was defiantly there.

"I, I have not," Mike stuttered. I smirked sexily at him, though I knew that he probably has kissed a girl before.

"Well would you like me to be your first?" I asked leaning in to him a bit.

Mike's eyes were really wide, and I knew his answer before he said so himself, "Yes," he breathed.

I then leaned all the way in and kissed him, but it was only a peck. I didn't feel comfortable making it last longer than that. Besides, a peck was harmless.

Mike's eyes looked at me shocked. I guess he was suspecting more than a simple kiss.

"I have to go pee," I told him getting up from my seat. I walked out of the theater, and went into the girl's bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, smirked at what I just did, and walked back out.

Just as I suspected, Edward was leaning against the wall. I stopped moving and looked up at his angry face.

"What do you want Edward," I asked him slightly annoyed.

He glared at me, "I'm taking you home," he told me. My eyes went wide with shock.

"You can't do that, I'm still on my date!" I yelled at him more quietly than usual for we were in a public theater.

"Your date ended when you walked out of that theater, now come on," he yelled back at me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the theater the back way.

"Edward, I can't just ditch him," It wasn't fair to Mike.

"Trust me he's not worth it. His brother really was a paid actor. He lied to you then, he could lie to you again. He's not worth it," he repeated. I stopped shocked by this.

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yeah," Edward sighed, "Come on let's go home," We were at his car now, and he held the passenger door opened for me.

I looked at him before getting in, "I still don't forgive you. You spied on me, so I have a right to be angry with you."

He sighed, "I know Bella, but it was Rose he told me to do it."

"What?!" I yelled. Rosalie was the culprit of this scheme?

"Yeah, she only allowed you to go if I would follow you, so technically I'm merely a victim," he smirked.

I sat down in the passenger seat and told him, "Rose and I are going to have a huge talk when we get home. I'm still mad at you though. You agreed to spy on me." Edward was now in the driver's seat and nodded. He put the car in gear and drove us home. I was going to teach Rosalie a lesson.

**I'm not too sure on how I'm going to make the next chapter, but I'll try my hardess to make it good. I actually might jump a few years. PLEASE REVIEW! AGAIN I HOPE FOR 30.**


	7. Don't you trust me?

**Hey I finally updated my story! Hope you like. Review Review Review!**

BPOV

When Edward pulled up to our house and parked the Volvo in the garage, I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, opened the door, and stomped into the house. I could hear Edward follow me from behind, but I didn't care. I was searching for Rose. She deceived me in the worst way I thought possible. Asking Edward to spy on me? How pathetic. They don't trust me even though I have done nothing to lose their trust. Stupid vampires!

I found Rose with Emmett in their room making out causing me to scowl. I hated their public displays of affection. Usually I would say an embarrassing comment, but I was too angry with Rose to mention it.

"How could you?" I yelled out at her. She jumped back from Emmett in surprise, which itself was shocking because vampires are rarely surprised. Emmett must have done a very good job at distracting her.

She recovered quickly, however, and looked at me with a knowing look. "I did it to protect you."

I gawked at her, "Don't you trust me?

"Of course I trust you," she replied.

"Then why did you make Edward spy for you on me? And on my very first date, ever, with a boy."

Emmett looked at Rose, "You did what to Izzy?"

I rolled my eyes, "Like you didn't know. I bet everyone in this family knew what Rose and Edward had planned! There are no secrets in this family."

"Izzy I didn't!" He said defensively, holding his hands to his chest.

Rosalie interrupted him, "Shut up Emmett, you did too know. Bella's right about there being no secrets among us."

"Do not agree with me now!" I yelled, "I am very angry with you!"

Suddenly I felt a wave of calmness rush through me. I had a weird sensation of being calmly annoyed, "Jasper, quit it with the emotion control!" I turned around to see him, Edward, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle watching our quarrel. Do they have to watch every fight that goes on in this household?

"Everyone please leave! Rosalie and I are having a very important argument," I said and then I rethought my thoughts, "No; you should all be here for this. All of you knew and none of you did anything about it!" I screamed raising my hands above me like a lunatic. Luckily I currently did not care about what I looked like.

I turned back around to face Rose, "So, back to my question. Why don't you trust me?"

Rose sighed, "It is not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust any of the boys you will go out with. I have lived long enough to know the evils of men."

I blushed and fumed at the same time and then replied to her explanation—if you could call it that, "I can handle myself with these men you are talking about. I was perfectly in control of the situation. Edward here just overreacted when I kissed my date, and when I left to go use the restroom, he snatched me and took me home," I paused and looked at him, "Now he is going to think I ditched him and everyone at school is going to know about it. I'll probably be teased or worse."

Edward then spoke, "Bella I already told you that he lied to you, and that he is no good for you."

I glared at him, "When did you have the right to say who is or who isn't good enough for me. I get to decide that for myself. Also, so what if he lied to me? YOU spied on me, and in my book, that is way worse," I then looked at everyone before I headed towards the door.

I paused in the doorway and said one last thing, "I won't go out with him again, but that doesn't mean I forgive any of you," I then left the room.

"Bella, where are you going?" I heard Rose ask me.

"To my room! I'm tired and going to bed, but first I'm going to call Mike and apologize for ditching him. Not like I should tell you anything about what I'm doing," I told her, and then I opened my bedroom door and slammed it shut. I also locked the door even though I knew it did not matter whether it was locked or unlocked. They could easily break it open.

I flopped down on my bed and let the tears I unknowingly held in drip down my face. A couple of times I heard someone come by my door, but they soon left choosing to let me be by myself. When I finally finished shedding all of my tears, and wiped my eyes with my shirt and picked up my cell phone Alice bought me for my birthday last year. I dialed Mike's number and was happy he answered on the second ring.

"Hey Mike," I began.

_"What happened to you?" He asked annoyed, "When you did not come back, I searched everywhere for you, but you were nowhere to be found."_

"I'm so sorry Mike. There was a family emergency, and I was so worried that I forgot to tell you that I was leaving," I explained, giving him the lie that I worked on in my mind when I was crying.

_"You shouldn't have forgotten about me, but I'll forgive you this time. Still I think you should make it up to me. Maybe by continuing what you started earlier this night?" he suggested lowering his voice._

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think so Mike."

_"Why not?" he asked sounding confused._

"I was told by an anonymous person that your older brother was actually a paid actor," I told him.

"_What! Who told you that? They're lying," he accused nervously._

"Mike I have good reason to believe they were telling the truth," I replied hoping he wouldn't pursue further into my facts.

Thankfully he didn't, _"Bella, I'm sorry, I just did that to give us more privacy. No one likes a brother to ruin a date. Please don't cut me off yet," he begged._

"Sorry Mike, I just don't like being lied to. I have to go now Mike. See you at school," I told him, hanging up on him before he could plead anymore.

I then got up and changed into my pajamas, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

* * *

EPOV

I feel like an idiot. I hurt Bella. I just hated how that kid thought about her. I could still hear the thought that came into his mind when she kissed him. _Maybe it will be easier to take her clothes off than I thought._ That pervert. They are only thirteen!

Still I shouldn't have spied on Bella. I should have trusted her, but I don't like the idea of her dating. She is still so very young, and not to mention innocent.

I still felt so bad when I heard her crying in her room. I made her do that. I knew that Rose and the others took some part in her tears, but it felt like they were there because of me. I'm a monster. The others felt the same way too.

_I'm a terrible mother_, Rosalie thought, _Maybe I wasn't meant to have a child because I was born with terrible mothering genes. _

I looked at Rose and when she caught my eye, I shook my head, "You are a great mother Rose. I'm just a terrible friend."

Rose then shook her head, "Edward it was my idea."

"Yeah, but I wanted to do it," I contradicted.

"Will you two shut up?" Alice yelled. We looked at her confused. She was awfully quiet throughout all of this, that we did not even notice her there with the others.

"Alice?" Rose asked before I could, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

She sighed, "My opinions would not have changed anything, and neither would yours. Bella is mad, sad, and confused. She feels we don't trust her at all from what Jasper has told me. I also could see that she will forgive us in the morning. She will come to her senses and realize we were only trying to protect her," she then turned to look directly at me, "You, however, messed up her whole night just because you made a hasty decision to take her away from her first date. Originally she had a great time, but you changed the future so quickly that I could not stop it," her face then relaxed before she continued, "Don't be hard on yourself Edward, I don't completely blame you. You will understand soon enough," she smirked before skipping off to do whatever evil little pixies do.

I looked at Jasper, "What the hell is she talking about again?"

Jasper looked at me surprised, "You don't know either?"

"Huh?" I asked extremely confused now.

"She hasn't told me anything. I thought you would know because you can read her mind," Jasper said.

"Alice apparently has learned to block those thoughts away from me," I scowled.

"Like Bella?" Carlisle intervened.

"No, she just has gotten very good at layering her thoughts. That is when someone thinks more than one thing at once. Very few people can do that, but when they can it is difficult to pick up everything they are thinking about. Normally it is only two or three thoughts at once, but since Alice is a vampire, it is easier for her to layer up to six ideas at once. It is like trying to listen to every single person's thoughts in a crowd at once." I explained as best I could to Carlisle.

"That is what those books were for," Jasper said. I looked at him curiously.

"What books?"

"Alice read a whole bunch of books on the mind and brain when we first met you. It was probably to hide her thoughts when she felt it important to. A defense mechanism if you will," Jasper said.

Emmett then stepped in, "I guess Alice doesn't trust Eddie over here," he laughed.

Jasper shook his head and smiled, "She just likes surprises."

I scowled. Stupid, annoying, surprise loving, evil pixie.

**How was it? Remember I can write chapters when Bella was younger. Also Review because I like hearing what people like about my story!**


End file.
